Les déboires de Rusard
by Eleyon
Summary: Quand Rusard met toutes ses chances de son côté pour sortir avec Irma Pince... Ca donne : CA ! Pas sérieux du tout, vous me connaissez !


**Hello tout le monde ! Un petit OS, sans prétention, pour cette chère ana74, qui m'a, spontanément, demandé si je voulait bien qu'elle me fasse un OS.(Mimi, le point de rupture). J'ai dit oui, évidemment, et c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre ce genre de cadeau pour mon anniversaire ! (c'est tombé à un jour près!) En plus, j'ai adoré son cadeau ! ;) Merci donc, ana74, pour ce merveilleux cadeau ! À moi, maintenant, de t'en faire un ! J'en suis particulièrement fière (pour une fois). **

**PS :Allez lire ses fictions, elles valent le coup !**

**Donc, trève de blabla, voici maintenant :**

**Les déboires de Rusard**

Devant sa glace, le vieux concierge de Poudlard s'admirait.

Il s'était aspergé d'eau de Cologne et avait fait un catogan avec ses cheveux sans teint.

Il s'était (un fois n'est pas coutume) brossé les dents et même ses orteils brillaient de propreté.

Il avait récuré ses ongles et enlevé la crasse de ses habits.

Même Miss Teigne était passée au nettoyage. Son poil d'habitude poussiéreux était lustré à la perfection.

« Ce soir, ma belle, pas de couloir à récurer ! Pas de gamins à réprimander ! Pas de boue, pas de poussière ! Pas ces imbéciles de professeurs qui trouvent ça amusant de faire exploser chaudrons et autres crapauds ! Juste mwaa, et ma belle Irmaaaaaaa ! »

Il chantonnait sans se soucier du pauvre animal qui essayait de trouver un moyen d'échapper à la voix perçante de son maître. Maître, qui, d'ailleurs, marchait sur sa queue.

Lorsqu'il leva enfin le pied, le félin dû constater que sa queue ne serait plus jamais pareille.

_J'ai un dîner !_

_Avec ma bien-aimée ! _

_Je vais la charmer ! _

_Avec ma propreté ! _

_Wéééééé !_

Il finit d'arranger ses cheveux d'un coup de main expert et se rua hors de la pièce en shootant dans son chat.

« J'ai oublié la fleur ! La fleur ! La fleur ! Par le caleçon râpé de Merlin ! J'espère que Hagrid est encore réveillé ! »

Après une course effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il se retrouva, essoufflé, devant la cabane du garde-chasse.

« Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Ouvrez !

-Voila, voilà, je viens... Oh ! Rusard ! Quel bon vent vous am...

-Pas le temps de bavarder ! Vous avez ma fleur ?

-Oui, la voilà, mais...

-Au revoir ! »

Et il repartit. Il arriva en trombe devant la porte de la bibliothèque.

« Fiouuu... Là, mon cher Rusard, c'est le moment fatidique. Tu vas dîner avec la femme de ta vie ! Alors, tiens toi correct...

-Ah ! Rusard ! Vous êtes là ! Je commençais à m'impatienter !

-Pour rien au monde je ne vous aurais fais faux bon, ma chère...

-Oh ! Ce que vous êtes galant ! Puis-je savoir où vous compter m'emmener ?

-Bien sûr ! D'abord, nous irons au... »

Mais, il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un brouhaha énorme, composé de divers bruits fracassants, tels que le miaulement de chat en furie ou le tonnerre caractéristique des seaux qui tombent s'éleva soudain.

Miss Teigne, dans une folie apeurée, surgit, couverte de seaux et de serpillières en tout genre.

O_O fit Rusard.

O_O fit Mrs Pince.

MIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !, fit Miss Teigne.

Dans son empressement de tout à l'heure, Rusard avait envoyé valdinguer son chat dans le placard à balais, d'un coup de pied pressé. Le pauvre animal, qui avait bien eût du mal à sortir de sa prison de détergents, hurlait vengeance (à la manière d'un chat, c'est à dire : MIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU !). Sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur un Rusard effrayé (qui courut se réfugier derrière sa bien-aimée). Malheureusement, l'animal était bien trop intelligent pour s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne.

Le beau catogan de Rusard fut donc réduit à néant par de jolies griffes bien coupantes. À la fin, il n'en restait plus que quelques mèches égarées sur un crane chauve et parcourut de long estafilades.

La dulcinée (qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire) vint à son secours en abattant un parapluie trouvé au hasard sur la tête de son prince charmant, ce qui eût pour effet de chasser le chat (et accessoirement d'assommer tout à fait le pauvre monsieur).

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se crut dans un rêve... Sa belle Irma le berçait doucement pour le réconforter !

Après quelques remerciements et un coup d'œil apeuré dans le couloir (« On ne sait jamais si ce maudit chat revient pour vous attaquer, Irma. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon... »), ils s'engagèrent dans les corridors sombres de Poudlard, en vue de sortir prendre un peu de bon temps chez Madame Pieddodu.

Malheureusement, avec ses cheveux à présent quasi-inexistants, il y avait fort à parier que si il rencontraient Peeves...

« -Mouhahahahaaaaaa ! Hilarant votre tête, Rusard le chauve ! »

_Rusard,_

_le gros lard,_

_ses cheveux a perdu,_

_a vraiment une tête de c..._

Après cette charmante chanson, l'esprit frappeur entreprit de jeter des bouts de craie et de colle sur la tête de notre pauvre concierge.

Ils coururent un peu pour semer leur persécuteur et arrivèrent enfin devant les portes de Poudlard.

Le pauvre Rusard faisait vraiment pitié avec ses quelques mèches pleines de colle et ses zébrures crayonnées. Mais, il gardait la tête haute et le regard fier (du moins, aussi fier qu'on peut l'être avec de la craie et de la colle sur une tête récemment chauve et sanglante).

Arrivés devant Madame Pieddodu :

« -Ma chère Irma, donnez vous la peine d'entrer...

-Nooooon ! C'est pas vrai !

-Euh, si, si, je vous assure...

-Jacques, c'est toi ? »

Comprenant (enfin) que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, il se redressa. (Un bon gentleman s'incline pour laisser passer sa bien-aimée, leçon n°28 du guide du bon gentleman)

… OoO …

Devant eux se tenait un bel homme que toutes les femmes devaient admirer.

Il dégageait un léger parfum d'eau de Cologne et portait un catogan qui mettait en valeur ses beaux cheveux blonds.

Ses dents avaient la blancheur de la lune et il semblait propre jusque derrière ses oreilles.

Il arborait des ongles impeccables et un magnifique costard-cravate.

« -Irma ?

-Ouiiii ! Tu t'es souvenu de moi !

-Bien sûr, comment pourrait-on oublier une beauté pareille ?

-Oh ! Grand fou, va !

-Et vous.. vous êtes ?

-Argus Rusard. Je suis son petit-am...

-C'est mon domestique. Il m'accompagne pour faire quelques courses.

-Oh ! Je vois, dit Jacques, dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangerai pas que nous restions seuls ? Je t'invite à boire un verre !

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! (elle se tourna vers ce malheureux Rusard) Merci, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services. Je te rappellerais plus tard. »

Et elle le planta là, avec ses bouts de colle dans les cheveux.

Malheureux à en mourir (enfin presque), Rusard se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le château. Il se demandait comment il allait regagner la sympathie de Miss Teigne après cette soirée.

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bien ?**

**Bof ?**

**Beurk ?**

**Allez... Une ptite review, mesdames et messieurs, ça mange pas de pain...**

**Sinon, je peux toujours ressortir Miss Teigne du placard... ^^ **

**A plus pour une prochaine fiction ! .**

**Eleyon, pour vous servir.**


End file.
